Plundered Treasures
Event Period: 12 AM Dec. 16th, 2014 - 9 PM Dec. 23rd, 2014 Reward Exchange Deadline: Story By order of the king, you are to rendezvouz with a man by the name of Tristam. Together you must recover the stolen royal treasure from a notorious arms merchant. Infiltrate the merchant's estate and search for the kingdom's missing treasure! How to Play Defeat bosses to get items! Use Items to train Miriam! Some items enhance ATK, others DEF! The more you use, the better she gets! Cards awarded after the event! Rank on top of your grouping every day for a legend CP Claim Ticket! New Features ;Convert Training Items :It is now possible to convert attack tomes to defense tomes :and vice versa. 10 tomes of one kind convert to 1 tome of :another kind. Double Strikes Double strikes use two powders at once to attack a raid boss. They deals more damage than two separate single-powder attacks. Use two holy powders to deal 17 times more damage than a 1-AP attack. Alternately, use two ultimate powders to deal 34 times more damage than a 1-AP attack. * The option to make double strikes isn't available for all bosses. * Ultimate powder and holy powder can't be used together in one double strike. Regular and personal powders can't be used together, either. Queen of Dolls Train the Queen of Dolls using the tomes and spheres dropped by raid bosses. Users who train the Queen of Dolls a lot will get a special Legend card at the end of the event. Users who trained her some will get a weaker SS Rare version of the same card. The Queen of Dolls card's exact stats, alignment, and evolution depend on the type and number of items used in training. * Tomes and spheres can be used to train the Queen of Dolls until 11 PM Dec. 24th (ET). * Spheres that you purchase with rupies don't raise the Queen of Dolls's EXP. * The Queen of Dolls card's realm is initially the same as the user's. * The Queen of Dolls card can't be traded, gifted, or offered on the bazaar. Daily Event Bonus Elixir and Precious Rocks are available for free on the event screen once every 24 hours. *One Elixir recovers 1 AP during the event. *'Precious Rocks' can be exchanged for rewards. On the Dragoon's Dilemma page, select the Rewards tab, then tap the Exchange Jewels button. Bonus High Rares Just for Playing! Four copies of Angelic Priest are available in this event. The first copy was sent to your Presents the first time you visited the main event screen. ;The other three are available when you do the following things: :- Defeat the boss of Parlor 5 :- Claim the special reward for collecting 50 ranking shards. :- Claim the special reward for collecting 40,000 ranking shards. The first three forms of Angelic Priest start out with a MAX LVL, so they're easy to evolve to the fourth form. Fourth forms deal up to six times more damage to raid bosses. Angelic Priest can't be traded, gifted, or sold on the bazaar. If you evolve your four copies incorrectly, you won't be able to get the fourth form. |Evolves to => | |} Declare and Get Bonus Items! Declare to get 2 personal ultimate powders, which let you hit raid bosses with 16 times the damage damage of a 1-AP attack. Claim them from your Presents after the event starts You can change the personal ultimate powders into holy powder (personal) whenever you want. If the event preview gets enough likes and shares on facebook you'll get even more personal ultimate powder when the event starts. Cards with Current Event skills | | |- | | | |} Cards Available Through Questing | | |- | | | |} Rewards Reward Cards Exchange Jewels Precious Rocks / Exalted Sapphire Unlimited Rewards | | | |- | | | | |- | colspan="2"| | colspan="2"|You can draw up to 20 Elixir daily from 6 AM (ET). |} Daily Ranking Rewards Bracket B Bracket A Bracket AA Notes: *Daily rankings are calculated from 12 AM to 1 AM (ET). *Ranking Shards that you collect then won't count toward daily rankings. *The requirements above are daily totals, not overall totals. Exchange Medals Note: *Exchanged medals will be consumed. Category:Events